Amenonuhoko(M) (Phoenix Knight 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Run Like the Wind! It is early morning. A single young man runs this way as the sun begins to rise. Amenonuhoko: Ho, ho, ho! It is Amenonuhoko, expert wielder of the lance. Amenonuhoko: Good morning, Commander! Huh? You're up early, aren't you? The commander answers, "I heard you were doing some early-morning running..." Amenonuhoko: Yeah? Then let's go run together! 10 kilometers later... Amenonuhoko: What's wrong, Commander? Tired already? Hahaha, you gotta be kidding me! Amenonuhoko: Huh? Me? I'm totally fine! Unfortunately, running with a Killer Prince is a bit too much for the commander to handle. The commander takes a deep breath, shrugs, and sits right down. Amenonuhoko: Huh? You can't run anymore? No problem, I got ya! Amenonuhoko: Ho! Amenonuhoko gives the commander a piggyback ride and starts running again. Amenonuhoko: Ho, ho, ho! Amenonuhoko: I'm fine! This is better for my training anyway! Amenonuhoko: It might look kinda weird if someone saw us... Amenonuhoko: Don't get the wrong impression, now! Wahahaha!!! After a bit mor running... Amenonuhoko: Ahhh! I'm working up a good sweat again today! Thanks, Mr. Sun!!! Amenonuhoko yells in the direction of the sun. The commander asks Amenonuhoko why he is so full of energy. Amenonuhoko: It's because I'm eating all this delicious sunlight! Huh? Come again? Amenonuhoko: Wahahaha! I'll have to show you how to eat it sometime, Commander! Amenonuhoko lets out a cheery laugh. Amenonuhoko: All right, then... Amenonuhoko: Let's go home! Come on, run! Amenonuhoko: Ho, ho, ho! Wondering where Amenonuhoko gets his energy, the commander tries to find the strength to keep up. Episode 2: The Life-Giving Sun Then, after several days of non-stop rain... Amenonuhoko: Ah, man... This stinks... Although it has not interfered with his indoor training, Amenonuhoko is still dissatisfied due to his inability to run outside. Not only that, the fighting has been less than stellar lately, and this has put the entire party into a foul mood. Amenonuhoko: It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow. Amenonuhoko: Let's all run together tomorrow. That'll cheer everyone up! The entire party responds grumpily. How could he be in such a good mood with how poorly all the battles have been going?! Amenonuhoko: What do you mean? That's exactly why we need to run together! Amenonuhoko: Running is what will fix your foul mood! Amenonuhoko: Getting some exercise in the sunlight will fill you with energy! So let's all run together! Got it?! ---- Question 1=''"Where do you get all your energy from?"'' Amenonuhoko: From looking at Mr. Sun! No, I'm serious! |-|Question 2=''"Why are you always so full of energy?"'' Amenonuhoko: Because Mr. Sun rises every day! |-|Question 3=''"How is it that you're so cheerful?"'' Amenonuhoko: Because of Mr. Sun! As long as he's looking down on me, I can't help but be cheerful! ---- Amenonuhoko: I mean, this world is all about fighting. Amenonuhoko: Of course it'll get you down, or fill you with hate. But that's exactly why... Amenonuhoko: We can grow strong! Amenonuhoko: Don't give up! Don't give in! If you keep running, you'll definitely make it to the finish line sooner or later! Amenonuhoko: Besides, you've heard of the "runner's high," haven't you? Amenonuhoko: Go running for a while, you'll feel invigorated! Amenonuhoko: The tougher the challenge, the more fun it is! Although no one said anything out loud, they were all moved by Amenonuhoko's words. Amenonuhoko: That settles it, then! We're going running early tomorrow morning! Meet up at 5AM! "You're kidding!" complains the entire party, grumpy once more. Episode 2: Heavenly Sunlight Amenonuhoko: Ho, ho, ho! The party still gathered together to run, and even Killer Princes who had been complaining worked up a good, refreshing sweat. Amenonuhoko: You can feel it, can't you?! The sweat washes away the blues and purifies your soul! Everyone looks happy...and only the commander seems to be struggling with the pace. And then, everyone reaches the finish line. Each member of the party is completely spent from the long-distance running. Amenonuhoko: Everyone's exhausted, right?! Eat that sunlight and you'll regain your strength! Amenonuhoko then takes out a large bean cake. Amenonuhoko: I made this with those beans I got from a place about a 50-kilometer run to the west of here... Check it out! Amenonuhoko: Bean cake, made out of beans that soaked up a ton of sun! It's delicious! Amenonuhoko: Here you go! Eat this delicious cake and regain your strength, everyone! The Killer Princes are amazed by this old-fashioned Japanese treat, and absolutely love it. Amenonuhoko: I'm glad you liked it! This is a new way I figured out to cheer everyone up... Amenonuhoko: I call it "Heavenly Sunlight"! At that moment, he discovered a new skill. ---- Question 1=''"So that's what you meant by "eating sunlight.""'' Amenonuhoko: Exactly! It's the bounty of the earth. |-|Question 2=''"Food made from ingredients grown in the sun sure is delicious."'' Amenonuhoko: That's right! The sun gives you its energy! |-|Question 3=''"Now I see where you get your energy from."'' Amenonuhoko: Yup! The sunlight fills my muscles with power! ---- Amenonuhoko: Don't be dark and depressed! Be bright and cheery...just like Mr. Sun! The sun has risen, and its light shines down upon them all. The commander then thinks that with his ability to cheer up everyone around him, Amenonuhoko is not unlike Mr. Sun himself. Amenonuhoko: All right then, let's go home! Run, everyone! The other Killer Princes all cheerfully boo Amenonuhoko as they run alongside him. Category:Character Quest